Finding You
by BandGeek4Life
Summary: FutureFic. Lois and Clark are working together after not seeing each other in 5 years. Clark just went through a divorce, and Lois is engaged to Lex Luthor. But can they ignore the attraction between them? Please R&R!
1. The Engagement

**Please R&R!**

**Summary : **Lois and Clark are working together after not seeing each other for 5 years. Clark just went through a divorce, and Lois is engaged to Lex Luthor. But can they ignore the attraction between them?

**FINDING YOU**

Lois walked into the entrance of the Daily Planet with pure confidence. Why shouldn't she be confident? She was practically famous in metropolis. Not only was she about to marry one of the richest men in Kansas, but she was The Daily Planet's star reporter. She looked down at the huge rock on her finger. She didn't have everything though. She didn't have the love of her life.

To the world it looked like Lois was truly in love with Lex Luthor, but the truth was the man she was really in love with was in Paris with his wife and daughter. She hadn't seen him for almost 5 years ever since that fateful night…..

_Flashback (the talon, May 14, 2006)_

_Lois was about to close the talon doors and go home for the night when Chloe walked in._

_Chloe leaned on the counter and gave her a sad look. "Let me guess, you haven't talked to him." Lois rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not going to, listen Chlo, I do have feeling for him, but he is with Lana now, and I don't want to screw up their relationship just because I might want to be with him. Now Chloe was the one that rolled her eyes._

"_Listen Lo, you are just scared of what he might say. I know he has feeling for you too; you have to go talk to him. If you don't you are going to regret it for the rest of you life!"_

_Chloe was right, she would. "Chloe would you finish locking up for me?" Chloe smiled, "You bet I will, now go talk to him."_

_That was when Lana came into the talon with Clark looking all smiles. Lana raised her finger where there was a beautiful diamond ring. "Clark and I are getting married!"_

_Lois felt as if the whole world was collapsing around her. Clark gave her a sad look, but to her it felt more like pity. "Congratulations you guys" she said with no enthusiasm in her voice. She ran out of the Talon and cried all the way to the Kent's farm. She went upstairs, packed her things, and left without a minutes notice._

_(End Flashback)_

She hadn't seen Clark or Martha for almost 5 years. To tell the truth she missed them both immensely. After leaving she got a job at the Daily Planet and shared an apartment with Chloe. Chloe was the top reporter at the Daily Planet for 3 years before getting a job offer at the New York Times. She had accepted. Her and Lois still kept touch, and Chloe came down every once in a while.

When Lois stepped into the elevator she stepped into hell. Three of the reporters were huddled together gossiping about one thing or another. They all wore pink. There was a skinny blonde named Naomi who had slept with pretty much every male reporter in the building. Her two followers, Carrie and Katie were both brunettes. They were pretty much the preps of the Daily Planet.

Carrie caught the glimmer of the huge rock on her finger, and lifted her hand to eye level "Oh My God! So this is why you weren't at work yesterday!" Lex had called Perry and told him to give her the day off. Lois was pissed until she saw what he had in mind. He took her to the finest restaurant in town, and then he proposed in front of the whole restaurant.

All three analyzed her ring like an archeologist would a dinosaur bone. Lois knew they didn't like her, and she didn't like them. But when they found out about her and Lex they treated her like a queen.

"You missed the new reporter though, he is gorgeous," Katie said. "Yeah, Naomi asked him out but he said no, added Carrie. Their elevator reached a stop. "He has the desk next to Benjamin, I think his name was Clark," said Naomi. Lois stopped dead in her tracks.

_No, it couldn't be. Maybe she got the name wrong…or it is a different Clark._

Lois ran out of the elevator and looked for Ben's cubicle. There she found the cubicle with the name of the man that haunted her memories.

She found it empty, but then she turned around to see Clark Kent with coffee in hand. He had a smile on his face.

"Hi, Lois"


	2. Partner

Please Review!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lois screamed. Everyone in the office turned around and looked at her.

"I…work here," Clark said mildly.

"Last I heard you were in Paris with your little family," she said. Lois happened to look down at his hand and saw there was no wedding ring. She looked up at him; his eyes were dark, full of pain.

"Long story short, Lana and I got a divorce. We have joint custody of our daughter, Amanda. I get to see her on weekends. Lana is a fashion designer and I decided to go into journalism and since I know Perry, I asked him for a job as a reporter, and well, here I am." Lois was dumbstruck. She just stood there, not knowing what to say. Luckily, the silence was broken when Perry came in and said "Lois, I need you in my office, ASAP!" She was frozen, she felt as if she were floating, not really there." Perry face turned red and he yelled, "NOW!"

When Lois got in his office, Perry was fuming. "So you and farm boy know each other?"

"Yes, we're. Friends" He laughed. "That's bullshit Lane, and you know it. You two were yelling at each other, friends don't do that." He was shuffling papers angrily. "Listen, you are going to have to get over it, because he is your partner." Her eyes widened. "What!"

She stormed out of the room and sat in her office. Clark came in and handed her some papers, then started to walk out. "Wait, Listen I am sorry I got all pissed at you, it just I haven't seen you in so long." He walked back to her desk.

"How about we go to lunch?"

"Alright"

They ate at a little Italian bistro about a block from the office.

"So, how do you know Perry anyways?

"Well, He came to Smallville once. I never really liked him much. How's Chloe?"

"She is in heaven. She is engaged, got the job of her dreams. She is coming down here in about a week, bringing the new fiancé with her."

Clark motioned towards her ring, "Looks like she isn't the only one engaged, who is the lucky guy?" Uh-Oh…Should she tell him? She knew he would be royally pissed. "Uhhh….Lex Luthor."

He didn't get mad, he didn't even act surprised. "Why?" She didn't really have a good answer. "He makes me feel good about myself."

"Do you love him?" Ouch, what a loaded question! "I don't know, not yet."

She decided it was time to change the subject. "What about Lana?" Clark face turned dark. "I was coming home from work one day and caught her in bed with another man."

Ouch, Lana had cheated on the one man she said she wanted to spend her whole life with him that whore! "She said she wanted a divorce so she could marry Ted, the French painter that I caught her with. I gave her, her wish. Now she is married to him." He was cutting his steak so hard; Lois thought he was going to break the plate. "What about your daughter? How old is she now?" His face brightened at the subject of Amanda. "Mandy is four, soon to be five. That girl can talk up a storm." Lois was confused. "But is she is that old that would have to mean…"

"Yes, Lana was three months pregnant when we got engaged."


	3. Apple Pie

Thanks for the Reviews!

Lois's mouth was so wide that she could have caught flies.

"Is that why you married her?" Clark paused a while before answering.

"I did love her, Lois. But I wasn't ready to get married, and after what happened, I don't think she was either."

"Listen, if I had known..."

"What? If you had known that Lana was pregnant you would have stayed? Clark snapped. "If you knew how I felt about you would you still have married Lana?"

Clark grew quiet. "No, because I loved you more then I could ever love Lana."

They didn't say another word the entire walk back. Clark went to his cubicle, and Lois went to her office. The day went on uneventful. But Lois couldn't seem to concentrate. All she could think about was what Clark had said before.

"_I loved you more then I could ever love Lana." _Did he really mean that? Did he still love her? Did she still love him?

At the end of the day she managed to sneak out without running into Clark. She had a date with Lex tonight, so she needs to hurry home anyways to find something to wear. Not that she had trouble finding something to wear; Lex had given her a credit card to buy clothes. He bought her everything; he had even bought the apartment that she was living in for her birthday. Sometimes she thought he was trying to change her, into some trophy wife (well, currently fiancé).

When she stepped into her apartment she found Lex, hunched over an apple pie. With his mouth full he said, "Want some?" She put her hands on hips and said, "I'm dating a billionaire that can afford the most expensive restaurants easily, and I find him in my apartment, eating my apple pie!" She took the pie away from him, "What are you doing here Lex? I thought you were going to pick me up at six?" While trying to grab the pie away from her he said "I decided we could stay in tonight, eat some pie, and talk about the wedding." They were both laughing, "It looks like you got a head start on the pie, so what do you think about the wedding?

"I thought we could get married in France, or Italy." Lex expected to see a brilliant smile on her face, but only received a frown. "I was thinking we could get married in Smallville, outside in a beautiful grass field," she said. "Why Smallville?"

"Because that is where I had my fondest memories, I loved it there." Lex didn't look too excited about it, with him everything has to be a spectacle for the public's eye. He wanted a big wedding in some famous church with about three hundred guests. She wanted a small wedding in a field with less that a hundred people.

But what Lois wants, Lois gets. "Ok, we will get married in Smallville."

Lois was overjoyed. Then she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door, only to find Clark Kent standing in the doorway.

I love cliffhangers! Please Review!


	4. Lucky for Lois

Please Review.

Lucky for Lois, Lex was in the kitchen and couldn't see that his nemesis had arrived at her doorstep. She pushed him in the hallway and closed the door.

"What the hell are you doing here? Clark looked extremely confused. "I came to apologize about this afternoon…Listen; I didn't mean to snap at you about leaving…" Lois cut him off. "Lex is here, and if he finds out that you and I work together, the next time I see you, you will be in a casket!"

Lois looked around to see Lex standing in her doorway; she hadn't heard him open the door. He looked major pissed. "Lois, will you go inside. I need to have a little talk with Clark here."

Uh-Oh. Lois didn't want to leave, but from the look on Lex's face, she was afraid if she didn't go Clark wouldn't have been the only one in a casket.

Lex had turned purple. "Listen Clark, you better stay away from my fiancé."

"Lex, I am not going to hurt your relationship with Lois."

"Well that's a bunch of bull, Clark. You stole the woman I loved before, you can do it again." Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lex had been in love with Lana.

"We got married because she was pregnant Lex, and then after 4 years of marriage she cheated on me with one of my friends. So you can consider what I did a favor."

Lex walked into the apartment and slammed the door in Clark's face.

Lex found Lois sitting on the couch. "How long have you been working with him?"

"Since this morning, Lex. I was going to tell you but I knew this is how you would react. When Clark is around you are like a different person, one that I don't like."

Lex gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Lois. I just really hate that guy."

Lex and Lois watched Jeopardy for a while and then Lex went home.

Lois didn't understand how the two could go from being best friends to enemies.

_(The Next Day)_

Lois was make coffee and decided to call her favorite cousin in New York.

"So when are you come down?"

"Well, we have a flight tomorrow; John has a business trip down there so I am going to spend time with you and Clark while he is working. It is like killing two birds with one stone."

"Does John have a lot of the business trips?"

"He is a famous artist. I understand that he has to go away every once in a while."

"Chloe, how long is every once in a while?"

"Ok, about every other week."

"Chloe! The man could be living a double life for all you know."

"He isn't. He has to go down there for work. He is sumitting some of his art to the Museum. How is Clark?"

"Oh, thanks for giving him my address Chloe. He came over while Lex was here."

"Looks like I planned that well."

"Chloe!" She heard Chloe sigh. "Listen Lois. I know you still care about Clark. I also know that you don't love Lex!" Chloe always could read her like a book.

"You're right I don't. But I care a lot about him; he has always been there for me. Clark hasn't."

"Clark is the one for you, trust me. The sooner you get that in your head, the better."

Clark was fixing his breakfast, when he heard someone at the door. He opened it to see Lana, all upset. "I didn't know who else to talk to, I am so scared. I think Ted is cheating on me."

Clark wasn't at all surprised. Who would have thought the man she cheated with would cheat on her? He was scum. "What makes you think that?"

"He is always gone, Clark."

"Maybe he has a lot of business to attend to," Clark said.

"I thought that too, that was until I found an apartment key in his coat pocket."

"Maybe he visits a friend there a lot and he gave him a spare key. There is a lot of reason that he might have the key. Did you talk to him about it?" She was sobbing uncontrollably. "No, I guess I will talk to him when he gets back." Lana walked to the door, then turned and said "Thanks a lot for talking to me, Clark."  



	5. The Spark

Thanks for the reviews. I have been updating alot because this story just keeps coming to me.

_(The Next Day)_

After work Clark somehow found himself at Lois's door. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he knew he had to talk to her.

She was engaged, and he felt as if he was falling for her. If only he hadn't married Lana they would probably be together, but he knew that marrying Lana was the right thing to do. Plus, they had been happy until Ted came along. He and Clark had been friends in Paris; they met when Clark did a story on him. Thenhe caught him in bed with his wife. Clark had never felt so empty, so angry as he didthen.

After knocking for what felt like forever, Lois finally came to the door. She looked like she had just got out of the shower; her hair was all whipped up in a towel. "Smallville, you have the worst timing, don't you? He chuckled. "It sure seems that way, or maybe you never have a good time for me to visit." Her smile feel. "Come in. Do you want a beer?"

He surveyed her place with interest. "Sure. Nice place you have here. Let me guess…Lex?" She handed him a beer. "Yeah. Why are you here Clark? Besides stealing me from my nice warm shower?" Her words were dripping with sarcasm.

"I wanted to talk about the other day…" She cut him off, "What is there to talk about, nothing happened." There it was, he could tell. The walls were officially up. "Don't do that to me, Lois. You are just scared that there might still be something between us." He was right, she was. He was getting closer to her; she could feel the heat of his body. She wasn't going to let him get to her. "I am with Lex now; he is the only one I want to be with. You need to get that through you thick skull." Closer and closer he was getting to her. His face was only a few inches away. "You don't love Lex, Lois. I think you love me. We have always had that connection, that spark. Don't you remember that kiss Lois……"

_(Flashback, May 10, 2006)_

_Lois found him in the loft, staring out into the starry sky, looking like he had lost his best friend. "Hey Smallville, what's got ya down?" He wiped around and looked at her intensely before answering. "Lana and I are having issues. I think this will be the end our relationship." She really didn't know what to say to him. She knew he loved Lana, but she also wanted him to be with her. They had spent a lot of the summer together, and she was beginning to fall for him._

_She sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. "The problem isn't losing Lana; it's that I am not all that upset about it. It's like the love I had for her disappeared. I don't know what is wrong with me, I wanted her for so long and it seems like now that I have her, I don't want her anymore." He looked at her, and she could see the glimmer of tears in his eyes. "Instead, I want you" Before she knew it he was kissing her. He kissed her gently first, then deepened the kiss. She eventually got her senses back and realized that she was kissing someone else's boyfriend. Her friend's boyfriend. She ran out the loft and back to the Kent's house._

_Lois had felt something extraordinary that night. She had felt the spark._

_(End Flashback)_

"I felt it Clark."

He was about to kiss her when there came a knock at the door. Lois backed away from Clark and ran to the door. She opened it to find Chloe. Clark walked to the door and Chloe gave him a peculiar look. _Hmmm…I wonder what Clark is doing at Lois's at night?_

"Clark, Lois. I want to introduce you to my fiancé, John." But Clark didn't need to be introduced to him; he already knew Chloe's fiancé. Standing before him was Ted, Lana's husband.


	6. Secrets

Thanks guys for all the reviews, continue to review, I know it has been a while since I wrote but I was a little lost on ideas for this chapter. When I started this story I had the beginning and the end in mind. I was lost on the middle. I hope ya'll like this chapter. I know I haven't really brought up any about superman, I mention him in this chapter but he isn't a real focus in my story. This is mostly a romance and a drama. This chapter has some language, that is why I updated the rating to Teen.

* * *

Clark punched Joshua Ted Cartel right in the nose. He didn't hit him hard, obviously, or he might have killed him, but he apparently put enough force to break his nose. "Oh my god, you bastard." Ted put his hand on his nose to find that is was bleeding; he stepped into the apartment looking for something to make it stop. 

"What the hell Clark?" Chloe and Lois said in unison. "Chloe, mind telling us where you met Josh?" Lois was so confused. "We met when I went to visit you in France, Lana introduced me to him. She said he was a friend." Clark had never told her about Ted because Lana had introduced him to her and he didn't want to tell her that they had slept together and got married, he was too embarrassed. "He is a scum bag that tricked you into falling for him; he did the same thing with Lana.

"Listen Chloe, this man that you call Josh, is Lana's husband." Chloe was utterly in shock

"His name is Joshua Ted Cartel; he is a painter that I was doing a report on in Paris. They wanted me to find the truth to his success, and I did. This man's father is a French ambassador, and paid off the museums to put his painting in there. I ruined his career so he decided he would avenge me but charming my wife and sleeping with her." Ted came out with a Kleenex pressed to his nose. Clark grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall. "What he didn't intend on was getting her pregnant."

Ted squirmed but couldn't release from Clark's superhuman strength. He was 5 ft. at least, off the ground. "So what Ted? Did you decide you hadn't punished me enough, that you had to hurt my best friend too?"

"It was love from first sight with Chloe; it wasn't that way with Lana. I just did her to get you pissed, looked like it worked. The only reason I married her is because she was pregnant. Then I went up to New York to sign papers to put some of my paintings in their museum, luckily they don't read the French newspapers. I had to start using my first name in case anybody noticed. There, I visited Chloe and we hit it off. Then we got engaged." Clark still had him by the collar. Chloe came up and grabbed Clark by the arm, and whispered in his ear, "Clark, he is my fiancé, let me handle this." Clark reluctly agree and let go of Ted. Ted came up to Chloe and took hold of her hands and said, "I love you Chloe, I always have. I really want to marry you, I will divorce Lana and we can spend our lives together." For a moment it looked as if he was getting through to her, then she finally realized what this man had done to her. "Go to hell you son of a bitch!" With that she punched him right were Clark had, with almost as much power.  
Lois just stood there observing the scene. She was processing all the information in her head, trying to make sense of it all.

_Lana's pregnant? _

_

* * *

_

_(3 days later, The Daily Planet)_

Lois Lane was headed to Perry's office when she happened to pass by Clark's cubicle and saw that he was putting all his stuff in boxes. "Leaving so soon?" Clark whipped around, and smiled. "You aren't getting rid of me that easy. Since you and I are working on the Superman story together now, Perry thought it is best if we work in the same office." Lois's eyes widened. "WHAT!" The whole room looked around at her; she suddenly got a sense of déjà vu. She was going to have to learn to keep her voice down.

She ran down to Perry's office, she found him laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Your face when you stepped in here. I have been looking forward to that all day."

"Why did you make him my partner? For most people it takes years to get where he is in the first week!"

Perry smiled. "Lois, one, he wrote an article on the French artist, Ted Cartel, that made the front page of all the magazines in Paris. Two, the guy know how to do something that none of us can." Lois crossed her arms. "And what would that be?"

"He knows how to push your buttons, and I like that. Plus, I see the connection between you two. You guys were once together and I think you still have feelings for him."

_Perry even noticed? Was it that obvious?_

* * *

Clark put the rest of his stuff and headed towards Lois's office. He found her in there sulking. "Will it be that bad working with me, Lois? At least we get along. 

You knew this was going to happen eventually, he did make us partners and put us on the same story." She rolled her eyes. She deicied it wouldn't kill her to work with him, he was her friend after all. But she was afraid that he would bring up what happened the other night. She had avoided him the past few days but now she would have to be around him.

"How did Lana take the news?"

"Not well, when I left she was in tears. I know I should feel bad, but I really don't. The guy is an ass. I do feel bad for the little boy that she is carrying. He is going to grow up without his father. Mandy was really upset too when she found out that "second daddy" wasn't going to be around anymore. Ted left for New York this morning; he told Lana and Mandy that he wasn't coming back."

The fact was that all of the anger that she had for Clark, for marrying Lana, was gone. He had gone through hell the past 5 years and she hadn't been there for him. Instead she had gone off and got involved with Lex Luthor. She looked down at the beautiful ring on her finger. But instead of wanting to show the world the 5 caret diamond ring, she wanted to throw it in the nearest trash can. _What is wrong with me? Why am I embarrassed by this engagement?_

Clark unloaded his stuff, which there wasn't much of, onto his desk. Lois saw a picture of a beautiful girl with raven hair and enchanting blue eyes. "She looks so much like you, Clark. She is gorgeous." Clark smiled with a 100 watt grin. "Yeah, that girl means the world to me. Mandy and I are going to visit Mom this weekend. Mom just loves her to death. Would you like to join us?" _Uh-oh. What should she say? She really missed Martha and would love seeing her again. She also wanted to meet this wonderful little girl that made Clark's eyes glimmer with happiness at the mention of her. Oh-well. What could a little vacation hurt?_

* * *

Clark walked into his apartment to find Lana there sitting on the couch, with a tub of chocolate ice cream in her lap. She had tears running down her face. Clark sat down beside her. "Listen Lana, it is better off this way. Now you can raise the baby without that ass as the father." She was still crying. "Clark you don't understand," she sobbed. 

"What don't I understand?"

"Clark, Ted might not be the father of this baby. It might be Lex's child."

* * *

MUHHHHAHHHH! He he...I love Cliffhangers... 


	7. But It's Better If You Do

Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

* * *

Lana and Clark were the last people Lex Luthor expected to see in his office. He hadn't seen Lana since her and Clark visited Smallville three months ago. They ran into each other in the Talon and ended up going back to his place and making love. He hadn't felt guilty at the time because he thought that Clark had stole her from him that it was his right to get her back, but when he found out that they only got married because she was pregnant, the guilt flooded in. Not that there wasn't already guilt there, he had cheated on Lois.

He hated lying to her, but he could get up the guts to tell her the truth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lana needs to tell you something, it's important."

Lana looked nervous. She stepped up to his desk and looked him straight in the eye, "I'm pregnant, Lex."

Lex looked questionably towards Clark. She caught his gaze.

"Don't worry, he knows about us."

Clark looked pissed though. He sat in one of the leather chairs, crossed his arms and sent an evil look towards Lex.

_If looks could kill…they would be digging my grave right now…_

"Is it mine? I heard about that Ted guy you had an affair with. I heard you and him got married."

"We did only because of the baby, but now we are getting a divorce. I knew that the baby might be yours but I was afraid to tell you. I am getting a paternity test to see if the baby is his." Lex felt joy in his heart.

_She's getting a divorce?_

"Listen Lana, if this baby turns out to be mine, I will be a father to him, I promise."

"Thank you Lex. I appreciate that. I really hope that is the baby is yours, I want my baby to have a father." Lex really hadn't thought about having kids, but he was going to be damned he was going to abandon his child.

Lana walked out of the office, but Clark remained.

"What are you going to do about Lois, Lex?"

"I am going to tell her the truth, and hope that she understands."

Lex knew that she wouldn't, she was going to end things with him.

"Do you love Lana?" Lex just stood there for a moment, trying to figure out if he did.

"I don't know. I just know that I don't want to lose Lois."

* * *

Lois was packing the last of her things when the phone rang. "Hi Lois" It was Lex, she had been avoiding him the past few days because of what happened with Clark. She had forgotten that he could call her instead. "What's up Lex?"

"I was wondering if you would mind coming to the office this afternoon, I really need to talk to you. I would come there, but I can't seem to get away." Lois sat on the suitcase to try and get it to close. "I'm sorry, Lex. Clark is susposed to pick me up any minute now; we are going to Smallville to visit Martha." Lex was enraged. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier Lois?"

"I didn't get offered to go until yesterday, I really want to see Martha, she was like a mother to me." He sighed, what Lois wants, Lois gets.

"Fine, I just don't like the idea of you spending all that time with Clark." The fact of the matter was she didn't either. "Listen, Lex. It will be fine. Clark's daughter is coming with us; this is strictly a family visit. Do you not trust me?"

"No, I trust you. It is him that I don't trust." Lex really hated waiting to tell her about Lana and the baby, but he couldn't tell her on the phone. He would have to wait until she got back.

* * *

After a 3 hour car ride they finally arrived at the Kent Farm. She had spent most of the trip talking with little Mandy who for a 4 year old, could hold some very interesting conversations. Clark wasn't exaggerating when he said that she was a talker.

When they went in the house they found Martha cooking. The delightful aromas filled the air causing Lois to remember all the wonderful meals she had eaten here. The house was pretty much the same, as was Martha. She did have a little gray in her hair, but she was still the same sweet and down to earth woman that Lois remembered.

"Lois, when Clark told me this morning that you were coming to visit, I almost didn't believe him. I hadn't seen you in almost five years." Lois gave her a hug. "I feel really guilty for up and leaving like that, Mrs. Kent. I have missed you so much these past years."

They ate dinner then talked about the Daily Planet for a while.

Then Martha decided to ask something that had been bugging her all night. "So Lois, who is the man who gave you that beautiful ring on your finger?" Lois knew that Martha was hoping that she would say Clark, she felt bad about disappointing her. "Lex Luthor"

Martha dropped her fork and it clanged on the dining room floor. She went to grab it, her face turning red.

"I'm sorry, it is just a shock that you would, want to marry that man." Martha really didn'tintend for it to come out so mean, but she couldn't help it. Lex was the son of the man that had killed her husband.

For a long while they ate in silence until Clark said, "Wow, it's nine o'clock. I better put Amanda to bed." When Clark left Lois took her plate to the kitchen and walked out to the loft, hoping to clear her mind.

* * *

After aboutfifteen minutes of staring into the dark and starry sky, she heard Clark coming up the stairs. He sat down beside her and pulled her in a hug.

"Lois, my mom didn't mean to offend you. She just has her problems with Lex; he is the son of the man that killed my father."

"Is that how you feel?"

"I know I shouldn't hate him because of something that his father did, but every time I see Lex, I see Lionel and all the terrible things he has done to my family."

"Lex isn't like his father."

"How do you know that, Lois? How do you know that everything he tells you isn't a lie?"

"I trust him, Clark. He doesn't have secrets like you do."

She was about to walk out of the loft when Clark grabbed her hand. "You're right, I haven't been fully honest with you. But I am going to be, right here, right now."

"I love you, Lois Lane. I have since the first time I saw you. And when we had that kiss here, I felt like I was on top of the world. I had finally found the girl that I wanted to marry, the one for me.

Then I went to end things with Lana, and she told me that she was pregnant.

I felt the world crashing down around me, Lois! I wanted it all to go away, I wanted to go back to Smallville, take you in my arms and never let you go! But I couldn't. I had a responsibility and I had to honor it.

There was so many times that I wanted to back out, but when I first held Amanda in my arms, I knew I had done the right thing. I love that girl, she means everything to me!" Lois really didn't know what to say.

"There is another thing that I failed to tell you; I wanted to tell you so many times, but I didn't know how you would react."

"I'm Superman."


	8. Superman

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I am now going into uncharted territory. I was worried to talk about Superman because I only know what I have seen from Smallville and read in Fanfics. I have never seen a Superman movie. So please tell me if I get something wrong. _

_

* * *

_

_(Flashback, 5 days before, Perry's office)_

"_You wanted to see me sir?" Lois said._

"_Yes, I wanted to show you something." He handed her a very blurred picture of a man in red and blue, he seemed to be wearing a cape. "Who is this?"_

"_That is Superman, well at least that what the witness said he called himself, He rescued two hostages after they were held at gunpoint, at a gas station. He got there way before the police did, by then he had already tied up the criminal and had left. This photo was taken by one of the hostages; she took it with a camera phone." No wonder it was such a blur. Lois thought this story sound like something for a small newspaper, not the daily planet._

"_This is what you called me in for? Some dressed up guy that saved the day? What is so special about this story?"_

_Perry smiled as if hiding something. "Lois, the hostage, she said that the man holding up the gas station shot this Superman, three times square into the chest. She said that the bullets just seemed to hit him like he was a brick wall. They seemed to bounce right off him."_

_She looked at the picture suspiciously. "What makes you think that she just wasn't making the whole story up?"_

"_I wouldn't if she wasn't my cousin. I know that woman, Lois. She is a saint that's never lied in her life." Lois still didn't believe it; she had learned to suspect everything, and to trust no one. "Is this the first sighting of him?"_

"_As far as we know, yes. I googled the guy, but I found nothing. That is why I want you and farm boy to find all you can about this Superman and turn it into a story."_

_

* * *

_

_(End Flashback)_

Lois couldn't remember the last time she had been speechless. "Is it true?" she said after much silence.

"Is what true?"

"That you…that you can be hit by unlimited amounts of bullets and never feel a thing? That you are the man of steel?"

Lois was trying to be as calm as humanly possible, but she was having a hard time understanding this.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you back in Smallville, but I didn't know how.

Back then I wasn't Superman, just a young boy that had powers." Her eyes went wide.

"Powers? You mean you can do other stuff?" At first she had thought he was joking, but now she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Yes. I can fly, run fast, shoot fire from my eyes, I have x-ray vision, and I am invincible except to the meteor rocks." She couldn't believe it until she saw it for herself. "Do something, like run around." He ran past her, down the stairs and out to the other side of the barn, and back.

Once again Lois Lane was rendered speechless.

"Lois, you don't have to understand or want to be around me. You just have to promise that you won't tell Lex. He has been trying to figure out my secret for years, and if he does he might tell the public, or use me for experiments. "

Lois finally found her voice. "I won't I promise. I don't understand, but I want to How many people know about this?" 

"Only a couple. My mom, Chloe, Lana, and now you."

Lois felt jealous. Lana knew before she did?

"Why did you tell Lana?"

"I had to. There was a chance that Mandy might have powers."

"Does she?"

"I didn't think she would, I didn't know if the powers were hereditary, or something that came from living on Krypton. Then one day last year she ran fast, like I do. That seems to be the only power she has, but she is only four. I didn't develop most of my powers until I was in my teens."

"What is Krypton?" Oh. He had left out that part.

"It is the planet that I come from. My ship came down in the first meteor shower."

"That's cool." She plainly stated. That wasn't the reaction that he had expected. She seemed fine with it and she didn't seem think any less of him. It felt good to have the worries of her reaction off his chest.

For the next hour or so, they talked about everything from Krypton to their favorite candy bars.

Clark said something and when he didn't get a response, he looked over to see Lois was asleep on his shoulder. He knew he should wake her and tell her to head to bed, but he loved having her with him and wanted the moment to last forever.

Without even realizing it, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

_(The Next morning, Lex Luthor's Mansion)_

Lex Luthor was waiting on a very important call. But it wasn't the type of call that concerned the new project that Luthor Corp was working on. This call would change his life.

Lana had called him yesterday and told him that she would get the results of the paternity test on Sunday, probably in the morning. She said she would call him with the results.

But instead of a phone call he got a visit. He had been sitting at his desk for two hours waiting for the call. He was about to call her, when she walked in.

"Hey, I got the results. I know I said I would call you, but I felt that a visit was more appropriate."

"Who's baby is it, Lana?"

"You're the father, Lex."

_

* * *

(The Loft)_

Lois awoke in Clark's arms, she quietly slipped out of his embrace. She didn't wake him.

She managed to get down the stairs before Clark called her name from the loft. "Dammit," she whispered to herself.

"Oh. Lois. I forgot to mention that I have super-hearing too."

* * *

_Ok, I think I only am going to write about 2 more chapters before I end the story. I am starting to tie everything up in this chapter. It was really getting complicated I think...I was having a hard time keeping up and I wrote it, lol._

_ I am thinking about a sequel though. Please tell me if you would like me to write one._


	9. I Never Stopped Loving You

_Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is shorter than some of the others but it pretty much ties everything up. I am going to write a sequel..I have already thought of the title, Finding Out. It will also will be a Mystery / Romance. I will give a summary at the end of the story._

_

* * *

_

_(Two days later. Monday. The Daily Planet)_

They had gone the rest of the trip without talking about what happened on Saturday. She had fallen asleep in his arms and she felt as if she had betrayed her fiancée. She wanted nothing more than to forget it ever happened.

Now she was in her office, working on the Superman story. She found it strange that she was working with Superman, on a story on Superman. She had made sure all her information was vague.

She was meeting Lex for lunch today, he sounded really anxious to talk to her on the phone. Lois was beginning to feel nervous._ What is so important? Is he ending things with me? _

Before Lois knew it, it was lunch time. She stepped in the elevator only to find the skinny blonde, Naomi. The whore of the Daily Planet herself.

_I have got to start taking the stairs. _

"Hi, Lois. I heard that you are working with Clark. I also heard that he is totally in love with you. You know you are one lucky woman. You have both Lex Luthor and the gorgeous Clark Kent wrapped around your little finger."

Lois glared at her hoping that she might have picked up one of Clark's powers and could shoot fire at her. "Naomi, I don't have Clark wrapped around my finger. The only reason you say that is because he rejected you. Not all guys want to be with a self-serving blonde whore. Now have a good day." With that Lois stepped off the elevator with a smile.

* * *

Lex was as nervous as hell. That was the first thing that Lois noticed. The second thing was that he really didn't want to tell her what was going on, they had gotten their food before he finally spoke up. "Lana's pregnant."

"I know, she is having that scum bag, Ted's baby."

Lex sighed. He didn't want to do this to her, but he had to.

"He isn't the father, Lois. I am."

With that Lois's world began to spin._ No, No! This can't be happening. It's Ted's baby, not his. Please tell me it's not Lex's baby!_

"When?" was all she could say.

"We had just started dating. Lana came to town and we wound up going back to my place.." Lois didn't need to hear anymore. Clark was right, Lex would betray her. She had tears running down her eyes. She set the ring that had been a bright light in her life not so long ago, on the table. Now she never wanted to see it again. She ran away toward her apartment where she cried until she couldn't anymore.

_

* * *

_

_(That Night, Clark's Apartment.)_

Clark Kent opened the door to find Lois Lane, her eyes still red from crying.

_He must have told her_. "So, Clark are you going to say you told me so? That you told me he would hurt me? That I should have listened to you? Lana is pregnant with Lex's baby, Clark."

"I know. Lana told me."

"Oh. So that is why you warned me. Why the hell did you not just tell me, Clark?"

"Because Lex made me promise that I wouldn't." Lois could respect that but she still wished he would have told her.

"You were right, Clark. I don't love him and he doesn't love me.

"The thing is…I know now that me and him aren't meant to be together. I thought that for a while, that he was my soul mate. But that was until I found you, Clark. I love you. I have for a very long time and all I want is to be with you."

Clark kissed her and at that very moment Lois Lane felt that she was where she was meant to be.

* * *

_The Next Chapterwill bethe last one in the story. I have really enjoyedwriting this story. Please Review._


	10. Finding You

_This is my last chapter, sniff sniff Thanks for the review, I hope you like the last chapter.

* * *

_

_(Three Months Later, The Talon A.K.A Lois and Clark's wedding reception)_

Lois Lane walked into the reception with pure confidence. Not because she was the star reporter of the daily planet, but because she had just married the most incredible man who loved her with all his heart and she would never leave his side. Lois looked around at her gorgeous wedding reception.

It really didn't look like The Talon any more. Everything was white and decorated with lilies, Lois's favorite flower.

Her and Clark had done the dating thing for about a month, before realizing that dating was for people who weren't sure if they wanted to be together forever. They knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other. So then they got married in a field behind the Kent's farm with the wind blowing the wheat behind them. They had the small wedding that Lois's wanted, with only family and close friends attending. Although she did invite Naomi, just a sort of a way of saying "Ha! I got him and you didn't!" But she was not surprised when she didn't show.

So much had changed in the past few months. Lana and Lex were married, and as Lana stated, the third marriage's the charm. They looked happy and in love.

Lois and Clark still worked together at the Daily Planet and Clark continued his roll of saving people as Superman. They also lived together while they were engaged, although they chose to live at Clark's because Lois was giving her apartment, and the clothes, back to Lex. She now forgives him for all that he did to her. She knew that in the end, everything had turned out ok.

Chloe walked up to the microphone and announced; "Now the bride and groom with have their first dance as husband and wife." Then Chloe returned to her boyfriend, Nathan. Her and Josh had been dating for over two months now, and were crazy about each other. He was also a journalist at the New York Times.

Uncle Gabe had told Lois that the young man had come to him for permission to pop the question and he was going to ask Chloe at dinner next week.

Lois and Clark danced for what seemed like forever. They were so lost in each other that they forgot about the crowd of people around them. But finally the dancing came to an end and Lois tossed the bouquet. Chloe caught it.

When it was time to leave, Clark and Lois snuck out the back to behind The Talon.

Clark kissed her gently. "So where to, my lady? Bahamas, Hawaii, France? It is your choice. "I don't care as long as I am with you. But if you are giving me the choice…I have always wanted to go to Rome."

"Rome it is." Right as he was about to "take off" Lois stopped him with a kiss.

"I love you."

I love you too my beautiful bride."

With that, Clark and Lois Kent flew towards their honeymoon and their bright and happy future together.

**THE END**

* * *

_Ta da! Ok...for all you people that read my story, here is the summary of Finding Out_, _My sequel to this story._

**FINDING OUT**

**Lois Lane and her new husband, Clark Kent return from their honeymoon to discover that Ted, Chloe's Ex-Fiance, Has been murdered. And Chloe is the main suspect.She asks her friends to help clear her name by finding the real killer. But when Clark and Lois come up to New York, theyget threating notes and phone calls saying that if they don't stop looking for the true killer, that they will be eliminated. They also find a mass of possible suspects. Was it his jealous ex-girlfriend? Was it his former ambassador father who lost his job because of his son? Or was it Ted'slawyer who's wife slept with Ted? Lois and Clark rush against the clock tofind the real killer before the killer, finds them.**


End file.
